Lyra Smiles
by Spark Plug x
Summary: Lyra smiled like she didn't care that taking an ex-rocket executive to a ball where gym leaders and champions from all over the world would be attending was a horrible idea. Cannonshipping (Part three of the Vices and Virtues Series)


**Pretty sure this is kinda ooc for a lot of people, just a warning. I don't think it is, but I see these two differently. shut up this is cute.**

* * *

Proton was perfectly content with his life.

Okay, maybe not perfectly content, but still, he was fine with his life. Of course, there were setbacks, like how a teenage girl completely destroyed his last job.

That was a minor setback, but now he was content in Goldenrod City. In had been about two years since that setback and he was completely over it. He even saw Lyra often, running around the city, and she stopped whatever she was doing to chat with him. Lately though, she had been busy and hadn't been around the city lately. This didn't bother him (it did). His life didn't revolve around her (it was starting to). It's not like he looked for her when he went out (he did). So when the male walked out of his house one morning, he wasn't expecting to see her.

Lyra.

She smiled at him, her brown eyes warm. Proton felt his stomach do a flip.

* * *

"But, I need a date to this ball, please?" She repeated her question again, maybe for the 10th time.

Proton sighed, rubbing his temples as they sat in the park. Lyra had begged him to be her date for this ball that was being held in another region to celebrate a new champion.

"Are you sure you asked everyone?" Proton asked her, starting to give in to the girl. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't deny the girl of what she wanted.

"Yes, I did!" She said, biting her lip. "Please, Proton? I know I just asked this outta the blue, but, I didn't know anyone else who would do this for me….."

"So you come to me?" He asked in disbelief. She nodded her head and he groaned. "Fine. I'll do it, but, doll, this is a horrible idea, and you do know this, right?" He asked her but she just smiled like she didn't care if it was a horrible idea or not.

* * *

Proton was convinced that Lyra was insane. She had to be by the way she bounced on his bed at the hotel they were staying at in the Kalos region. Her smile had stayed on her face, even when Lance had glared down Proton when Lyra bought Proton aboard the ship.

"Lyra." Proton muttered, catching the girl's attention. "This is insane. I cannot believe you talked me into doing this."

"Proton, relax. You know, I'm really glad that we've gotten to become friends and I really appreciate this." She said, chewing her lip. "But….I didn't ask anyone else before you." She admitted. "That's because I really wanted you to come with me! These events make me so nervous and you don't make me nervous, plus, I know you won't embarrass me by acting like an idiot, like Ethan. All the other girls have really cool dates that dance with them." Lyra continued.

"It's fine. I am obviously the best choice." Proton joked, making Lyra laugh loudly. "Even though I am sure I am the worst choice."

"I don't care." Lyra smiled, pouncing on him. "We're goin' dance so much! This will be amazing! For the first time ever, I won't be embarrassed to go to one of these things!"

"Don't get your hopes too high, I'm still a criminal at heart." Proton grumbled, as she sat on him, smiling the same smiled she always seem to smile. "I really don't understand you, at all. It's like you live in your own little world." Proton said, looking at her quizzically. He really was confused by Lyra. She showed up in his life one day, down in a well, and she disappeared just as fast with one final blow in a radio tower. She then reappeared in a busy city one day, and was the same as the first time he saw her, yet grown and slightly more mature.

"But you're not all bad here." She poked his chest where his heart was. "I knew it from the first time we met so long ago and I was really happy to see you in Goldenrod. It felt like we got a second chance, ya know?" Lyra questioned, feeling a little weird.

"Yeah." Proton said, understanding what she said perfectly. He had a feeling she had no clue how much power she had over him now.

* * *

Proton was disappointed that Lyra wasn't there when he woke up the next day, but he had heard her leave earlier, complaining to Lance, who had come to get her, that waking up early was a crime. Proton chose to stay in bed longer than normal, because he knew Lance wouldn't allow him to leave the hotel.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Lance asked, knocking on the door later in the day. He had no clue why Lyra decided on Proton, but it made him nervous.

"I've been ready all day." Proton grumbled, opening the door. He adjusted the tie on his suit. He brushed his hair back and attempted to look nice as to not embarrass Lyra. Lance seemed surprise that Proton cleaned up so nicely. "Oh, good." Lance muttered, leading him to the elevator. "The party is just downstairs."

"Where's Lyra?" Proton asked. "Still getting ready." Lance rolled his eyes as the door shut. "Now, champions and gym leaders and many other important people will be here. Please behave."

"I always behave." Proton said as the elevator opened. He was directed into a massive ballroom. He, much to his disdain, stayed by Lance's side because he really knew no one else. This meant, of course, he had to stand with the other older champions, who had been defeated, but had kept their titles because whoever beat them simply turned the job down, much like Lyra had.

Lyra appeared after a while, that smile planted on her face as she greeted everyone. She then turned and saw Proton, and she smiled at him, like she cared what he thought. She made a face and looked at her dress before looking back at him. He smiled back, reassuring her that she looked fine. She looked more than fine, she looked beautiful.

"Isn't she adorable?" Cynthia smiled. "All the new champions are so adorable."

"She is." Proton agreed, staring at her.

"I hope you know how to dance." Lance said to Proton as the music began.

"Why do you think she chose me?" He asked, smirking as he fixed his tie. "You know, other than my great looks and charming personality." He said before leaving the male, walking towards Lyra.

He barely made it across the floor when Lyra saw him and rushed towards him, almost tripping a few times. "Spin me!" She exclaimed, jumping into his arms. He spun her around before placing her feet back on the ground. "Thank you for coming."

"Babe, it's not like I could say no." Proton said, taking her hand and putting his other hand on her waist so they could dance.


End file.
